


Waiting For Joe Carlino

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV), As the World Turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Everybody wants to see Joe Carlino in this EXTREMELY AU story that I wrote just for fun several years ago.Another World and As The World Turns are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.





	Waiting For Joe Carlino

Grant Harrison, the beloved mayor of Bay City, and his wife, Cindy walked into The Harbor Club and greeted the owner, Donna Hudson.

"You have a good crowd tonight," Cindy commented, looking around.

"Yes," said Donna, "especially for the middle of the week."

"Is Joe Carlino here yet?" Grant wanted to know.

"He should be here any minute," Donna answered.

"Good," Grant said. "We really want to see him."

"Quite a few people do," Donna said.

Grant and Cindy headed for their favorite table.

#######

"Where are they?" Katie Snyder, seated at a table for four, asked. "I thought they'd be here by now."

"Don't worry," her husband said. "They're just as anxious to see Joe Carlino as we are. And here they come now."

"Hi, guys. Sorry we're late. Thanks for getting the table."

"No problem, Bro," Brad replied as Jack and Carly sat down.

######

Grant and Cindy reached their favorite table, where Ryan and Vicky were already seated.

"I can't wait," Vicky said, "to see Joe Carlino."

A minute later, Donna came onstage and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Harbor Club proudly presents the greatest Elvis  
impersonator in the state of Illinois... JOE CARLINO!"


End file.
